No Ordinary Fairy Tale part 3
by TouchedbyaMunster
Summary: Last part of the NOF/OUAT crossover saga.
1. Chapter 1

Jim: Every story has a beginning. We were no longer an ordinary family, and we soon realized, we weren't alone.

Helen: I've found the secret to permanence.

Stephanie: _I'm fast_

Daphne: _I can read, see, and create people's thoughts._

JJ: _I've got, like, a super-brain._

Narrator: _Previously on Once Upon A Time…_

Katie: "Joshua and I just got a visit from some creepy, tall-dark-and-weird Scottish guy. He wanted…our baby."

Jim: "We know you're working for Regina and Helen! Now talk! What are they up to?"

O'Bannon: "Helen Burton went back to Pacific Bay."

Stephanie: "I'll run over there."

Rumple: "I need that little green formula, there. I'm in the process of conducting a little experiment."

Helen: "Give me ten seconds then put a bullet in both of them."

Recap of Mulan and Aurora saving Jefferson and Grace. Recap of Aurora and Jefferson fighting dragon Maleficent and Mulan getting tasered by Helen.

Theo Patton: "Where am I?"

Helen: "You were dead, but I brought you back."

Recap of Helen meeting Captain Hook, King George, the Horned King, giants, and trolls.

Regina: "Today we stand on the brink of victory."

Rebecca Jessup: "I'd like a slice of that pie, too."

Recap of Regina transforming the rose back into Gaston.

Joshua: "He took him. He took the baby."

Stephanie: "He's right; the baby's gone."

In an undisclosed warehouse in Pacific Bay…

Mr. Gold walked in.

"Can I help you, Sir?" said a black man with a cockney British accent dressed in formal business attire sitting a desk in the middle of the warehouse.

"Yes," Gold said, "I'm wondering if you could direct me to a Mr. Frank Matthews. There's a little business arrangement I'd like to offer him. My name is Mr. Gold."

"Then look no further," the man said, "I am he."

"Wonderful," Gold said, "then let's get to it."

"Who are you and what do you want?" Matthews asked.

"So many questions, so little time." Gold said, "I'm here to offer you a deal."

"What do you propose?" Matthews asked.

"If you'll go outside, you'll find a little gift." Gold said.

"Well, you 'eard 'im!" Matthews commanded his men, "go see what it is!"

They came back in seconds later.

"It's a baby, boss." one of the men said.

"A baby?" Matthews asked in bewilderment, "what do I want with a baby?"

"Not just any baby," Rumple said, "I'm sure you must've heard the recent news reports of all the superpowered individuals wreaking havoc around this city lately."

"Yeah, and I think I encountered one recently." Matthews said.

"Well, this baby is a product of half the DNA of a superhuman." Gold said, "oddly enough, that same person no longer has powers. I'm offering you the chance to raise this child to become a weapon for the greatest criminal scheme in all of history."

"You've got a deal," Matthews said, "I personally won't be raisin' the kid, though. How much do you want?"

"Oh, don't bother with petty cash," Rumple scoffed, "What I want is something far more…precious. Something you may have in abundance."

"Which is?" Matthews asked.

"Your access to many…important and influential people in this city is unparalleled. Grant me full access to all of your connections and we'll call it even." Gold said.

"You mean you want to take ovah for me?" Matthews asked, "you must be joking. No one kicks me out of my organization. Our deal is off! Boys, show this man the door."

"You've made a foolish mistake, Dearie," Rumple said, as he turned Frank's thugs who were coming toward him into snails. "a very foolish mistake. Now what were you saying?"

"All of my connections are yours," Matthews said.

"I knew you'd listen to reason," Rumple said with a devilish smirk upon his face.

Meanwhile, at Helen Burton's facility, she talked to her villainous associates from Storybrooke.

"Gentlemen," Helen said, "Allow me to show you how my company's research has paid off. With the help of an insane, hatted man, I was able to journey to far off lands to obtain this: a sample of blood of a Jabberwock."

She held up a small vial and continued on.

"This blood, when coupled with the trilsetum formula can create remarkable results, as you shall soon see."

She gave the blood sample to her scientists, who were able to engineer and breed a race of superpowered Jabberwocks.

"With this remote, the beasts obey my every word," Helen said, "let me give you a demonstration. Jabberwocks, go out and attack Pacific Bay, most notable the Police Department, and the high school."

The Jabberwocks fled.

"Now, while that's happening, let me offer you the chance to bid upon the services of any super-criminal you desire." Helen said, "I never did like when King had the supers run amok throughout the city. I prefer them to be organized. Unfortunately, Regina took a few of them, but I have ways of getting them back."

"And how is that?" Maleficent asked.

"Oh, you'll find out in due time, Maleficent." Helen said.

Meanwhile, in Storybrooke, Regina prepared for an assault on Pacific Bay…

"Gaston, you and Detective O'Bannon will lead the troops into battle," Regina said, "You will go to Helen Burton's lair, and destroy everyone and everything you can, and then you will do the same to the rest of the city. Once that's done, you can come back here and murder everyone you possibly can. Do not disappoint me."

"You can depend on us, your majesty," Gaston said, "we are warriors who will not rest until we vanquish the evil from that place."

"Exactly what I wanted to hear," Regina mused.

Meanwhile, at Snow's apartment…

"Ok, enough of this waiting," Jim said, "Steph's in trouble; I can feel it!"

"Jim, what are you gonna do?" George asked, "You gotta stay here to stop the supers."

"Yeah," Henry said, "Storybrooke needs you, Mr. Powell. We all need you. Just like we need my mom."

"Yeah, well, kid, I'm sure Mr. Powell has enough on his mind," Emma said, coming over to Henry and leading him away. "C'mon, let's go plan the next phase of Operation: Cobra."

"Cute kid," Jim said to George, "look, we've got to contact Agent Hawkins. He'll bring in some back-up from the government who can handle this situation."

"Jim, I'm pretty sure the government doesn't have the means to battle supervillains, magical imps, and evil queens." George said.

"Yeah, but they'll bring in some military back-up," Jim said, "with heavy artillery, they're sure to at least—"

"Jim, a full-scale war is not what we need right now," George said, "A military invasion into a populated city like Pacific Bay or a small town like Storybrooke is not a good idea. There's only more collateral damage. No, what we need now is a super-family cleanin' crooks out of the city."

"Yeah, you're right George." Jim said, "ok, listen. Prince Phillip, James, and Thomas'll come with me out of town. JJ, you and George coordinate with Red, Granny, Emma, Snow White, Belle, Cinderella, Henry, and Geppetto. You radio back to us if there's any sign of danger. Stay safe, and don't let Regina or her super-thugs find you."

Meanwhile, at Mrs. X's lair…

The shackles holding Jefferson, Mulan, Aurora, and Grace to the wall were broken.

"Who freed us?" Jefferson asked.

"We did," said Jiminy Cricket flying up to his face, "now c'mon, we don't have time for small talk; we have to get out here!"

Chris Minor and Pinocchio led them down the labyrinth corridor, but Maleficent stood in their way.

"Foolish mortals," she mused, "Now you shall face me, and all the fury of a thousand storms!"

She zapped them all with her magic staff.

"We'll beat you, witch!" Pinocchio yelled, now a real man.

"Oh, I don't think so," she said, "you have no idea who you're dealing with. You may no longer be a wooden puppet anymore, but I can still fry you into charcoal!"

She transformed into a dragon.

"We'll just see about that!" Pinocchio said with a smile.

"We couldn't defeat her before," Jefferson said, "What chance have we now?"

"Because this time, we brought a friend," Chris said.

Aladdin swooped in on his magic carpet.

"Let's see how well you fare against me, Maleficent!" Aladdin said.

"You brought the street rat to help us?" Mulan asked Pinocchio and Chris skeptically.

"Not just a street rat, ma'am," Aladdin said, "I'm the Prince of thieves, Prince Ali Abagua!"

Aladdin took out a sword and proceeded to stab Maleficent in the back. She promptly disappeared.

"Well, at least she's out of our hair for a bit," Aurora said.

"Now c'mon," Pinocchio said, "Pacific Bay needs our help!"

At the Pacific Bay police station, the superpowered Jabberwocks were attacking.

"All units! All units!" an officer called, "I have men down! We're being attacked by creatures with superpowers that look like something out of _Alice in Wonderland_! We need backup! Over!"

The cops kept shooting at the Jabberwocks, but found they were impervious to bullets.

"All units, we have a possible hostage situation over at Pacific Bay high school!" a cop said on a radio, "in need of backup! Over and out!"

"Police are attempting to thwart off huge creatures in the heart of downtown Pacific Bay. The creatures resemble that of the Jabberwock from Lewis Carroll's novel, _Alice in Wonderland_." An anchorwoman said.

A TV shuts off with a worried Stephanie Powell and Katie Smith pacing nervously at the Powell household with a weakened Joshua lying on the couch.

"There must be a way to stop these monsters," Stephanie said.

"Well, it would be a whole lot easier if you had a Green Lantern ring and could just teleport them into the sun." Katie said. "Provided that the creatures couldn't turn yellow, then you'd be defenseless."

"Well, I'm thinking we go back to the lab to get the sedative," Stephanie said, "These creatures demonstrate remarkable abilities that have probably been induced by the trilsetum."

"Do you think Mr. Creepy Scotsman gave it to them?" Katie asked.

"Rumplestiltskin?" Stephanie asked, "That's a possibility, but right now, let's just stop them. We can figure out who engineered these monstrosities later."

"Let's go," Katie said.

"Wait," Joshua said, "Take me with you."

"No, Joshua," Stephanie said, "it's too dangerous. You're weak and powerless. You couldn't possibly help us defeat those creatures."

"Always the optimist, Dr. Powell," Joshua laughed, "Yes, I'm weak but I can get back on my feet in a hurry. Not as fast as you, of course. But if you could give me my powers back, maybe I could these creatures and find our son."

"I-I don't know Joshua," Sterphanie said, "it seems too risky."

"It's worth the risk," Katie said, "if it means little Gandalf will be safe."

"Are you sure you want this?" Stephanie said, "once I re-inject you, there's no going back."

"I'm positive," Joshua said.


	2. Chapter 2

Just outside of Pacific Bay, at Helen Burton's facility…

"Alright, we have orders from the Queen to dismantle this facility by any means necessary," O'Bannon said.

"Should be easy enough," Roy Minor said, as he stomped his foot into the ground, causing a wall to start to crumble.

"Benjamin, I know you used to be Ms. Burton's right-hand man, but the Queen has bigger things in store for you." Gaston said.

"Alright, freeze!" a guard shouted, leading a squadron of guards.

Ben zapped him.

"Don't you mean, fry?" Ben asked, smugly.

The ground beneath the guards began to shake, as Rebecca Jessup applied her earth-moving powers. The guards fell in a gigantic pit created by the quake.

"C'mon, let's getting moving!" O'Bannon said.

"Y'know, I could just destroy this place with one fell swoop," Rebecca said, "I hate what they did to me, after all."

"I know, Rebecca," O'Bannon said, "so do it, take your revenge."

The villains exited the facility as Rebecca caused a quake to topple the building.

Meanwhile, at the PBPD…

Pinocchio, Jefferson, Chris Minor, Mulan, Aurora, and Jiminy Cricket showed up.

"What happened here?" Pinocchio asked a woman in a business suit.

"You don't know?" she asked, "we were attacked by Jabberwocks. I'm not much of a movie-goer, but I do read books, and those creatures looked exactly like Lewis Carroll described them, with teeth that bite and claws that catch. I'm Rachel Jacobs of Internal Affairs. Who are you supposed to be?"

"You could call us the cavalry," Pinocchio said.

"I'm who you would refer to as the Mad Hatter," Jefferson said, "but I prefer to be called, Jefferson."

"The Mad Hatter is just a storybook character," Rachel said, "unless you really believe you're the Hatter, in which case you must be mad."

"Stories?" Jefferson asked, "What are stories? Did you ever go to Sunday School and learn about Bible stories?"

"When I was little," Rachel said, "I'm not very religious at this point in my life."

"How's the Bible any less real than any other book?"

"Bible stories are based on oral tradition passed down from generations." Rachel said.

"Storybooks are based on, what? Imagination." Jefferson said. "Where does it come from? It has to come from somewhere. Everyone in this world wants a magical solution to their problems, but they refuse to believe in magic."

"Alright, whether or not you believe any of this is real," Pinocchio said, "we need your help!"

"Ok, I'll help you," Rachel said, "but we're gonna talk, later."

Meanwhile, in a unidentified alleyway…

Helen Burton walked around.

"Ms. Burton, what a pleasure to see you again," said Mr. Gold, coming out of the shadows.

"Rumple, I seem to recall you turning me into a snail," Helen said.

"Believe me, we can put that little misunderstanding behind us," Rumple said, "such an incident will not happen again."

"It'd better not," Helen said, "I don't particularly like the thought of being a gourmet dish in a fine dining establishment in Eastern Europe."

"Ms. Burton, I came to meet you here because I have something you might be interested in." Rumple said.

"What could I possibly want from you?" Helen asked, cheekily.

"A negotiation requires two interested parties," Rumple said, "when one has something the other wants, a deal can always be struck, and I believe I have what you're lookin' for. Please come in now, Mr. Matthews."

Frank Matthews came in, wearing a baby-carrying pack, with Gandalf inside it, on his back.

"Helen Burton, this is Frank Matthews, a well-known crime lord and loan shark here in Pacific Bay," Rumple said.

"Yes, I'm quite familiar with your work, Mr. Matthews," Helen said, shaking his hand, "although I seem to recall hearing that your operations were abolished by Jim Powell and his brother."

"Yeah, that bum will pay!" Frank said.

"I believe that scenario can be arranged," Helen said, "First, however, I desire the child you are carrying on your back."

"I thought you would," Rumple said, "I…acquired the child from Mrs. Smith, formerly known as Katie Andrews, who's now married to the one known as Joshua."

"Yes, I know him well," Helen said, "if that addlebrained twit hadn't mucked up, we'd have been closer to solving the equation to permanence, and eliminating the Powells. No matter. He escaped and married his true love. He will be dealt with. I can guarantee that. His infant son, on the other hand, I have big plans for. What is your price?"

"Simply that you allow me to continue looking for the one I once lost." Rumple said.

"Sounds simple enough," Helen said, "I'm not standing in your way."

Meanwhile, at Globaltech labs, Stephanie and Katie were hard at work trying to synthesize a formula that would destroy the Jabberwocks.

"Ok, Katie," Stephanie said, "I think I've got it. If we can get close enough to these creatures, we can administer the formula and destroy them."

"No, let me." Joshua said.

"Joshua, I'm still in the process of finding a way to restore your powers. The serum I gave you before rendered your abilities inert forever." Stephanie said.

"But since Helen Burton has found a way to create permanence, then wouldn't you be able to find a way to negate the serum's effects?" Joshua asked, "I mean, the whole purpose you gave me that serum was so that I wouldn't die from withdrawal of the trilsetum. You said that your serum would keep my organs from degenerating. Well, what if you could find a way to give me my powers back without injections of trilsetum?"

"The only way to do that would be to create experiment similar to what Ms. Burton did with those eighty criminals." Stephanie said, "A stress-inducing situation that creates an adrenalin rush, opening the receptors of the hippocampus, so the trilsetum can be absorbed, in a controlled environment, of course."

"Then let's do it," Joshua said.

"No, Joshua," Stephanie said, "I can't let you go through with this; it's too dangerous. There's no telling what the side-effects may be. If one variable was off—"

"Dr. Powell, I'm more than capable of taking care of myself," Joshua said, "I know the risks. Dr. King first injected me with the trilsetum when he first learned he had cancer, eighteen years ago, when I was six years old. I was his guinea pig. I've been taking injections of trilsetum for practically my whole life. I'm ready for this."

"Please, Stephanie," Katie said, with a look of pity. "He needs this."

"OK," Stephanie said calmly, "then let's get to work!"

Meanwhile, Gaston and O'Bannon were leading the super-criminals through the streets of Pacific Bay. With all of the ruckus with the Jabberwocks going on, people barely noticed them.

The police were stationed outside of Pacific Bay high school, firing at the Jabberwocks.

"Ok," the chief of police shouted, "on my count, we move in!"

"Excuse me, Sir," said a man in business attire, "Agent Hawkins, NSA. We've got the situation under control. Tell your men not to move until I give the ok."

"Men, don't move in until I give the word!" the chief shouted.

"I hate this," Agent Norris said, "always working with freaks. Why'd you have the Powell freaks enlisted in our unit anyway?"

"Agent Norris, unless you want to be demoted, you'll shut your mouth," Agent Hawkins said, "The Powells are the best thing we've got."

Meanwhile, behind a squad car, Jefferson, Pinocchio, Jiminy, Chris, Mulan, Aurora, and Rachel Jacobs are hiding.

"I need a summary of the situation," Rachel said.

"You've got it," Jiminy said, "The students and faculty are all in the auditorium."

"Oh my gosh," Chris said, "Natalie, Bailee, Ms. Varron, and Vice Principal Lance, to name a few , are all in there! We have to rescue them! Well, maybe not Vice Principal Lance and Ms. Varron, but—"

"Christopher," Jiminy said, "Is that the right thing to do?"

"No," Chris said, "I was only joking."

"OK, clam up," Rachel said, "we have to find out some way to get in there. I'm in Internal Affairs. Maybe I can talk to them."

"Better idea," Jefferson said, "you distract them, while we sneak in."

"I'll take out the security system and sneak in," Mulan said, "once I'm inside, it's up to Aurora, Chris, Jefferson, and Pinocchio to rescue the prisoners. I'll take out the Jabberwocks."

"Hey Chris," a voice called from the distance, "Why don't you come here and give your old man a hug, huh?"

It was Roy Minor, along with Gaston, O'Bannon, Ben, and Rebecca.

"Eddie?" Jiminy asked.

"Yes, brother dear." O'Bannon said, "I see you're looking well, and as chirpy as ever."

"Eddie, it doesn't have to be like this," Jiminy said, "we can make amends, make peace."

"No!" O'Bannon shouted, "the time for peace is over! It's a warzone now!"

"Eddie, the Queen's corrupted your mind," Jiminy said, "you have to make the right choice."

"No," Eddie said, "For the first time, I'm thinking clearer than I've ever been."

"Well, maybe not too much," Rachel said, "A corrupt, ex-cop showing up at a place with a bunch of cops and government agents wasn't exactly the brightest idea."

"Oh no?" Eddie asked, "I've got friends, this time!"

Rebecca created a shock wave that sent everyone flying.

Meanwhile Roy was strangling his son.

"you always were a lousy punk, you know that?" Roy said.

"Dad, pleased," Chris said, as he gasped for air.

"That's no way to treat your son," Pinocchio said, "my father loves me. He never laid a hand on me, even though I deserved it."

"Well then, let me teach you some respect, boy!" Roy said, as he backhanded him into a wall.

"He's right," Jefferson said, "I was never the perfect father to my little girl, but I want to be there for her as she grows up. You just want to be a super-strong drunk bum, with nothing better to do than to beat on your son and rob banks."

"You need to learn your place, too!" Roy yelled, as he kicked Jefferson, sending him flying into a wall.

The cops attempted to shoot Roy, but the bullets bounced off him. Ben zapped some of the cops, as well as Rachel Jacobs.

Gaston saw Mulan on the roof of the school, trying to get in, and went after her.

Aurora leaped on top of him.

"Oh no you don't!" she yelled.

"Ah, a fair maiden!" Gaston said, "Today your dreams come true! No one's as fair as Gaston, except for you!"

"Gaston, you are positively primeval!" Aurora said.

Aurora continued to attack the brute.

Mulan snuck into the school.

"Ok, I guess we're going to have to go with plan b," she said.

She broke into the auditorium.

"Everybody out!" she shouted, "I've come to rescue you!"

"You heard her, kids!" Vice Principal Lance yelled, "let's go!"

As they rushed for the exit, a Jabberwock swooped in at super-speed, and grabbed Natalie. Mulan took her samurai sword, and sliced the Jabberwock in half, rescuing Natalie from the beast.

"Go!" Mulan shouted, "I'll hold them off as long as I can!"

As the students and teachers hastily exited, Mulan was slashing Jabberwocks right and left. A Jabberwock grabbed her in its claws, but promptly released her and was thrown through the wall by an invisible force.

Mulan saw Joshua using his telekinesis to control the Jabberwocks. Stephanie raced over and grabbed Mulan.

"Joshua, if I can run fast enough, I can create a tornado effect to send the Jabberwocks hurtling many feet in the air!" Stephanie said.

"Oh my gosh, just like the Flash!" Katie exclaimed.

"Then do it!" Joshua shouted.

Stephanie ran in circles, creating a tornado that spun the Jabberwock through the air, and into the upper-stratosphere.

"Thank you," Mulan said, "I'm Mulan!"

"Nice to meet you," Stephanie said, shaking her hand, "I'm Dr. Stephanie Powell. This is my assistant, Katie Andrews and her husband, Joshua."

"Pleased to meet you," Mulan said, "Come on, we have to save the civilians! There's an onslaught of meta-criminals out there, who are—"

"It's been taken care of," Joshua said, "they won't bother anyone for a long time."

"Joshua, what exactly did you do to them?" Katie asked, "I wasn't really paying attention."

"I used my powers that Dr. Powell gave back to me to knock them all unconscious." Joshua said, "They're being securely transported to a maximum security prison, just outside of Pacific Bay."

"Even Gaston?" Mulan asked.

"Even Gaston." Joshua replied.

"That still leaves the matter of Helen, Regina, Victoria, and Rumplestiltskin." Stephanie said.

"Oh my gosh, Rumplestiltskin has our baby," Katie said, "Can you help us get him back?"

"I'll do all I can," Mulan responded.

Meanwhile, in Storybrooke…

"I don't like it," Regina said, "I haven't heard back from Gaston in over an hour. Something must be wrong."

"Something is wrong, your majesty," the magic mirror said, as he showed an image of Jim Powell trying to leave town with Prince Charming, Prince Thomas, and Prince Phillip. "looks like we have a runner,"

"If Mr. Powell and those princes want to leave, they'll find out the hard way that no one leaves this town under my jurisdiction." Regina said.

"I am prepared to serve you, your highness." A black man, with a heavy English accent said, stepping forward.

"Excellent," Regina said, "Go forth, Sir Lancelot, my knight." Regina said, "Bring me Jim Powell's head on a lance."

"Don't you think that's a bit worthy of a saying of the Queen of Hearts?" Victoria asked.

"Here, I am Queen, Victoria," Regina said, "don't forget that."

Meanwhile, as Jim and the princes tried to leave…

"There must be a way out," Prince James said, "this land can't be that impenetrable."

"I don't know," Jim said, "even with my strength, I don't think we can leave."

"Then how come your wife was able to leave?" James asked.

"Regina must be forming a magical barrier to keep us all here." Prince Phillip said.

"Well, she won't keep us here for long," Prince Thomas said.

"You are correct," came a voice from a distance, "you won't be here much longer. You're just in time to count your final seconds!"

Sir Lancelot stepped out of a nearby alley.

"I don't think so, buddy!" Jim said, as he pushed Lancelot through a chain-link fence.

"I do not wish to use purely brute force," Lancelot said, "come, best me in combat, whoever be the best swordsman."

"I would say that's me," Charming said, "and I accept the challenge."

"Wait," Snow called, "stop this. Lancelot, surely you must have been wronged by Regina. Don't let her control you."

"Yes," Belle said, "Rise up and create your own destiny."

"You're right," Lancelot said, "I'll help you. I'm through taking orders from the Queen."

A man was watching at the corner. He transformed into Victoria and walked away. Emma saw her and attacked her.

"Oh no you don't!" Emma yelled, "I know you're the one who's been working with Regina! Now where is she? Tell me!"

Charming put his sword to her neck.

"Alright," Victoria confessed, "The Queen has her sights set on Pacific Bay. She plans to kidnap a couple who are near and dear to the Powell family."

"Katie and Joshua!" Jim exclaimed, "I have to get back to warn them!"

"There's no time, Jim!" George said. "I'll call her."

He picked up his cell phone.

"Katie, where are you? Are you ok?" George asked, frantically.

"Mrs. Smith is fine, Mr. St. Cloud," a evil female voice said.

"Regina, what have you done with them?" George asked.

"You'll find out soon enough," Regina said, "to guarantee their safety, I need something."

"Name it," George said.

"Bring me the Trilsetum Coronis." Regina said.

George and Jim exchanged worried glances.


	3. Chapter 3

JJ searched through computer files on his laptop at Granny's diner.

"I don't know where Regina could be keeping Katie and Victoria," JJ said, "I've searched through their email, computer files, phone records, nothing turned up."

"Maybe she made sure that Ben guy who attacked you, fried the system," Jim said. "JJ, if you know something we don't know about Regina, you have to tell us."

"She told Daphne and I that she would kill you and everyone in Pacific Bay if we told you," JJ said.

"JJ, in case you haven't noticed, that looks like what it's about to come down to," Jim said, "we can handle ourselves."

"Alright," JJ said, "the real reason we were at the Blind Witch's house was to steal a piece of magic parchment and give it to her. We don't know what she wanted for, but when we gave it to her, she used her magic powers to transport Daphne and I to a far-off place on the outskirts of town. I had to use my super-brain as a compass to get us back."

"Well, we have to see if your Mom's ok," Jim said, "Emma, is there any way you can get us out of town?" Jim asked.

"I don't know," Emma said, "I know I'm the product of magic but—"

"You can do it, Mom," Henry said, "I believe in you!"

"Alright Henry, I'll try my best," Emma said, hugging him, "for you."

Meanwhile, in Pacific Bay at the Powell's house, Stephanie, Mulan, Aurora, Jefferson, and Pinocchio were all scattered around the house. The house looked somewhat like a battlefield, with furniture thrown askew.

Jiminy flew in with Grace following behind him.

"Alright everybody, time to wake up!" Jiminy gingerly announced, "we've got work to do!"

"Papa!" Grace exclaimed, rushing over to Jefferson. "Are you ok?"

"I'm fine, sweetie," Jefferson said with a grunt.

"Oh," Aurora groaned, "Wh-What happened?"

"She…took them," Stephanie panted, "She took Katie and Joshua!"

"Who?" Aurora asked.

"Regina," Jefferson said, "The Queen."

"Well her magic must be pretty powerful," Mulan said, "in order to subdue a man with telekinesis."

"We've got to stop her and rescue my friends." Stephanie said. "Jefferson, we need to get back to Storybrooke."

"I don't know, Dr. Powell," Jefferson said, "the magic that powers my hat is almost used up. Oh wait, come to think of it, Helen Burton took my hat."

"There must be some way to get home!" Aurora whined.

"Jiminy can lead the way!" Pinocchio said, "and so can I. I've been there before."

Meanwhile, at Regina's newfound castle…

"Please," Katie pleaded, "What are you going to do with us?"

"Don't worry, my dear girl," Regina said, "you are merely bait for my real prey. You will not be harmed, so long as I get what I want."

"Please, let us go." Joshua said, "we'll give you whatever you want."

"I think not," Regina responded, "besides what I want is of no concern to you."

Joshua used all the force of his telekinetic abilities to slowing lift Regina off the ground.

"Oh, this is not the kind of game you want to play with me, dear boy," Regina said, as she then proceeded to use her magic powers to strangle Joshua, as he let go of her, "because I always win."

"Please" Katie said softly, "just tell us where our baby is."

"I know nothing of a child," Regina said, "and believe me, even if I did, it would not be harmed. I had to raise a son for ten years until he was plucked away from me. I'm not in the practice of hurting children."

"Unfortunately for you, I am," came a voice, as Helen Burton stepped out of the shadows. She had her arm wrapped around Henry's neck.

"Henry!" Regina exclaims, "Let him go!"

"I didn't want it to come to this, Regina," Helen said, "but I'm forced to take a far more direct approach. Now, let me make this clear for you: you tell me the secret to the magic forces in Storybrooke, and I will release the son you treasure. However, if not, you'll unfortunately be planning this boy's funeral. I'll give you two minutes, no more."

"I demand that you release him!" Regina shouted, "you _will_ release him!"

She blasted Helen with her magic powers.

"Regina," Helen said, "Tsk, tsk. How many times must I demonstrate that you are utterly powerless against me? Your magic abilities do not faze me. I am not a super, then again, maybe I am. I don't think you want to push it."

Suddenly, a wall of the castle shatters. Jim, Emma, Snow, Charming, Red, and George standing in the wake of the explosion.

"Let the kid go, now!" Emma said sternly, brandishing a handgun.

"I'm sorry, Ms. Swan," Helen said, "but I'm afraid I'm going to have to call this little escapade to a close. Her limo pulls up to the castle. She tosses Henry in the limo.

"C'mon dear," Helen said, as she got in the expensive vehicle, "it's time we depart."

Henry, who was tied up and had duct tape over his mouth, was lying on the seat next to Helen.

"Not one word," Helen said, "or you're dead. Understood?"

Henry nodded.

Suddenly, the limo jolted up and down.

"What happened?" Helen asked the driver, but found the driver to be unconscious, knocked out with a poisoned dart. She got out of the limo, to see Charming's sword piercing one of the tires.

"It's over," Charming said, "you've lost, Ms. Burton."

"Not while I still have my insurance." Helen said, as she grabbed Henry once again. "one move from any of you, and this brat is dead."

Suddenly, the gun flew out of her hand and against the wall, shattering into a million pieces.

"Oh, how unfortunate." Helen said.

Joshua picked Helen up telekinetically, and brought her to him.

"You leave us alone," Joshua said, "or I will destroy you."

"No, leave that to me," Regina said, "You are banished from Storybrooke, forever, Ms. Burton. If I ever see your face again, I will destroy you, if it is the last thing I do."

"Oh, you haven't seen the last of me," Helen said with a smirk.

"Touché," Regina sneered as she disappeared.

"Henry, are you ok?" Emma asked.

"I'm fine, Mom," Henry said, "I can handle it. By the way, where's Belle?"

"In Pacific Bay," George said, as everyone stared at him. "She wanted to find Rumplestiltskin, so I sent her to Pacific Bay."

Meanwhile at Globaltech, Mr. Gold was lurking about Dr. King's old office.

"Gold!" a voice called from the shadows. Frank Matthews stepped out. He was carrying little Gandalf on his back. "We need to talk! Where's the payoff?"

"Ah, Mr. Matthews!" Gold said, suavely, "I believe you're a bit disoriented. The terms of the deal are complete. We have nothing more to discuss. The contract has been signed, as it were."

"But I didn't get my money!" Matthews yelled.

"Oh, well I never said anything about a financial payment, now did I?" Rumple asked, as he sat down in King's former chair. "All magic comes with a price. Every deal I make, there's always a price to pay, however that price usually is something far more…precious than a mere deposit. I gave you the super infant to rule the criminal empire in this city. In exchange, I acquired your mob territory."

"Yeah, about that," Frank said, "I'm takin' it back. I mean, what good is it to you? You're not from around here, you have no power in this city!"

"Ah, now that's where you're wrong, Dearie," Rumple said, "True, that I'm a visitor to this area. However I'm the one with the power around here because magic is power, and I have a huge supply of that right now. I wouldn't get on my bad side if I were you, Dearie."

Belle comes rushing in the office.

"Rumple!" Belle exclaimed, "I've been looking for you everywhere! Something told me I might find you here!"

"Who's she?" Frank demanded.

"Belle, I'm sorry you had to see this," Rumple said, "Daddy's conducting a little business arrangement right now. I'm afraid I'm going to ask you to leave."

"On the contrary," Matthews said, as he grabbed her and pulled her toward him, "I think she should stay right 'ere! If you don't give me my money and my criminal empire back right now, you will watch as I personally ventilate her right here, right now!"

Belle swept his leg and ran over to her lover.

"Rumple, I've missed you so!" Belle said, as she kissed him.

"Belle, I'm glad you're safe!" Rumple said with relief.

BLAM! Belle tensed in pain as she fell to the ground. Gandalf started crying.

"NO!" Rumple screamed, "WHAT DID YOU DO?"

"I shot 'er!" Frank said, "What, was she your lady-love?"

"Get. Out." Rumple said with rage, as he waved his hand over Matthews, transforming him into a snail. He quickly stepped on the snail, crushing and killing Matthews.

Belle groaned.

"…R..Rumple…" she moaned in pain.

"Shh," Rumple comforted, "Belle, don't speak. I'll make it all better."

He waved his hand over her abdomen, where she was shot. The wound magically closed and the bullet was removed. She was healed.

"Rumple, thank you for saving me." Belle said.

"You won't have to worry about him anymore," Rumple said, "no one will."

"Rumple," Belle said, "You didn't!"

Suddenly, Gandalf starting crying again.

"Aw, who's this?" Belle asked, smiling.

"It's the baby of Joshua and Katie Smith," Rumple said, "the subject of our agreement."

"Rumple, we have to take this baby back to them." Belle said, "if I recall correctly, they were the couple that Regina kidnapped. Why would you take their baby?"

"That was the agreement, Belle," Rumple said, "this baby will do miraculous things, and my agreements are always honored."

"Well now you can make the right choice," Belle said, "and return this child to his family."

Meanwhile in Storbrooke, Captain Hook, the Horned King, King George, Theo Patton, giants, and trolls arrived.

"Attention residents of Storybrooke!" the Horned King bellowed, "We have come to reclaim our kingdom!"

"Not on our watch!" Snow replied. "We worked long and hard to take back this land from evil clutches, and we're not going to give it up without a fight!"

"Then prepare for battle, m'dear," Hook said, brandishing his cutlass, "Mr. Patton, light 'em up!"

Patton shot flames at Snow White and her friends.

"Run, you pathetic cowards!" Patton yelled.

"Jim, looks like Fire-Boy is back!" George called.

"I'll handle him!" Jim responded, as he leapt into the fray. "Hey Hotshot, over here!"

Patton shot fire at him.

Prince Charming was swashbuckling with Captain Hook.

"Avast, matey!" Hook snarled.

"Cease!" King George commanded. "I'll handle him! After, this boy needs to be taught a lesson!"

Snow White swung down and knocked King George to the ground.

"Sorry, to drop in, your highness," Snow said, "but your son is my husband now! Besides, I suppose it's a little payback for helping Regina set me up as DA Albert Spencer!"

"That was your doing!" King George retorted.

"I did not kill Kathryn aka Abigail, daughter of King Midas, and you know it!" Snow yelled.

"The evidence suggested otherwise," King George said. "Oh, by the way did your precious 'Charming' tell you about his true identity?"

"Yes," Snow said, "His real name is James. His Storybrooke identity was David Nolan."

"Oh really?" King George asked, "What do you really know about him? I think there's going to be a big love triangle that needs to be worked out."

"We'll work it, out," Snow said, "together. Charming and I are destined to be together, and you know it! No business arrangements can keep us apart! I don't care what his real name is; I love him!"

"We'll see about that!" King George said.

"Wait, you're a DA?" George asked.

"_Was_ a DA," King George said, "Regina placed me in that position when she brainwashed me with her curse. My purpose is to see my kingdom united."

"Well, we have a lot in common," George said, "I'm an ADA, I'm bald, and my name is George. I can think of at least two differences between us, and I'm not talking about skin color."

He dashed up to King George in the blink of an eye.

St. Cloud grabbed the monarch by his shirt collar and started to fly upwards with him.

"Time to go up, up, and away!" George said.

"You fool!" King George screamed, "Don't drop me!"

"Oh, I'll drop you, but I won't let you fall!" George said.

King George fell down and landed in the arms of Jim Powell.

"Hello, your highness," Jim said, "pleased to meet you!"

Theo Patton came up to Jim and King George.

Jim wrapped his arm around King George's neck, choking him.

"Don't move!" Jim commanded, "or I snap his neck!"

"You wouldn't do that," Patton chuckled, "You don't have the guts! I, on the other hand, have no qualms about char-broiling the both of you right here, right now!"

"You need a time-out, Hothead!" Jim said, throwing King George on top of Patton, neutralizing him for the time being.

Meanwhile, Prince Charming, Prince Phillip and Red Riding Hood were battling the Horned King and his army of giants and trolls.

Red transformed into a wolf and attacked the trolls.

"Any plans to take out these guys?" Charming asked.

"Yeah," Phillip said, "we hit them, hard!"

Charming and Phillip rushed at the giants with their swords. Meanwhile, Emma and Snow ran after the Horned King.

"Oh, how sweet," the Horned King chuckled, "Mother and daughter come to stop me! Well, you won't have much luck, I'm afraid!"

"Don't need luck!" Snow said, "Cindy, now!"

Cinderella was operating a crane machine, and dropped a box on top of the Horned King. It contained the Black Cauldron.

"I now call upon the spirit of the Black Cauldron to send this evil back to whence it came!" Snow chanted, as the Horned King was sucked into the Cauldron.

Charming and Phillip subdued the giants, and brought them down, on Captain Hook, crushing him.

"Hook will recover in a few hours," Phillip said, "He'll need to see a chiropractor for a few months, though."

"Let's go!" Jim said, "Pacific Bay needs us!"

"Not yet!" Patton yelled, as he and King George got up. They were suddenly turned into golden statues. King Midas appeared from behind them.

"They won't be bothering anyone, anymore," Midas said.

"Thank you, Daddy!" Abigail said, resting on Frederick's shoulder.

"Abigail," Charming said, "Kathryn, I—"

"Think nothing of it, Prince," Abigail said, "Our marriage in Storybrooke was an effect of the curse. Consider it annulled. After all, Snow's your real wife. You deserve to be happy with your true love."

"Thank you!" Charming said.

"Alright, let's get this show on the road!" Jim said.

Meanwhile, dark clouds formed over Pacific Bay as Regina cackled.


	4. Chapter 4

Pacific Bay, California

Stephanie Powell was watching the news report.

"Apparently, out of nowhere, a dark cloud with mystical properties has formed over the city." An anchorwoman said, "Police believe an exotic woman in royal regalia is responsible for this anomaly. We advise all civilians to stay indoors until further notice. Be prepared to evacuate the city if necessary."

"Oh my gosh!" Stephanie said, to her fairy tale companions, "there's no need to go to Storybrooke; Regina has come to us!"

"We have to defeat her!" Pinocchio said.

"I need to talk to my husband first," Stephanie said.

"Ask and you will receive," Jim said, as came through the door.

"Honey, your ok!" Stephanie said, as she embraced him. "What about Katie and Joshua? Are they safe?"

"They're fine, sweetheart!" Jim said.

"Maybe physically," Katie said, "Emotionally, no. The baby's still missing."

"We'll find him, Katie!" Joshua said.

"What about the kids?" Stephanie asked, "are the kids alright?"

"The kids are fine." Jim said, "They have a personal protection squad."

Prince Charming, Prince Phillip, Prince Thomas, Snow White,Cinderella, Emma Swan, Red, and Granny showed up.

"More like personal fight squadron," Emma said, "We'll do everything we can to kick the Queen's butt once and for all!"

"You said it, my little swan!" Snow said.

"Mom, what did I tell you about pet names?" Emma scolded.

"Right," Snow said, "you're not ready for that yet! Sorry."

"Phillip!" Aurora exclaimed, as she hugged her prince.

"Aurora," Phillip said, "I've missed you, my darling."

"Ok, we need to plan attack strategy," JJ said.

"Good idea, JJ," Snow said, "consult with the dwarfs."

Grumpy, Happy, Sleepy, Doc, Bashful, Sneezy, and Dopey met with JJ to discuss the schematics of the battle plan.

"Where's the Blue Fairy?" Jiminy asked.

"More importantly, where's my Father?" Pinocchio asked.

"We're right here," the Blue Fairy said, as she flew in the Powell household. "I brought Geppetto with me!"

"Papa!" Pinocchio exclaimed.

"My boy!" Geppetto said, embracing him, "My human boy! My son! I love you!"

"I love you too, Papa!" Pinocchio said.

"Where's Nova?" Grumpy asked.

"She's right here!" the Blue Fairy said.

"Hi Grumpy!" Nova smiled.

"But she cannot be bothered with you, right now." The Blue Fairy said, "we have more important things to discuss."

"I see you didn't waste any time harnessing the magic," Emma said.

"Since the magic Rumplestiltskin unleashed has helped people, I believe it can be harnessed for good," the Blue Fairy said, "besides magic is not as powerful in this city as it is in Storybrooke."

"I can't help thinking she has ulterior motives," Grumpy said.

The Blue Fairy ignored him and continued on, "if we do not stop Regina this day, she could potentially destroy all of reality."

"We'll be able to handle it," Jim said.

"No, Jim," Stephanie said, "we've never faced a threat this big before. We've never had to deal with anything on a cosmic scale."

"But I can," Joshua said.

"No, Joshua," Stephanie said, "I'm afraid you can't. The power restorer I gave you was unstable at best. You saw how Regina was able to take you down. Her magic is more powerful."

"Dr. Powell is right," the Blue Fairy said, "in this battle, we must fight fire with fire. Science cannot compete against magic on this level."

"You want magic?" Jefferson asked, "I'll give you magic! Thank you for returning my hat, Emma."

"No problem," Emma said.

"Now let's get magical!" Jefferson said.

Meanwhile, Belle and Rumplestiltskin were watching over Gandalf at Globaltech.

"Rumple, you must return this baby to his rightful parents." Belle said.

"I know, Belle." Rumple said. "I will do the honorable thing. After all, I came here looking for my boy."

Later, at Katie and Joshua's house. Joshua opened the door.

"You!" Joshua exclaimed, "get out of here!"

"Relax, Dearie," Rumple said, "I haven't come to fight. If I did, you'd be dead already. I came to return your most valued item."

"Our baby isn't a thing," Joshua said, "He's a human child!"

"Oh, I think we both know he's so much more than human!" Gold said.

Joshua made Belle levitate.

"Put her down!" Gold commanded, "don't make turn you into a snail, again!"

"I will," Joshua said, "Just as soon as I repay you for what you did to us."

"Joshua, stop!" Katie yelled, "Repaying evil for evil is not the answer. They returned Gandalf. Put her down. Gently. "

"Thank you," Gold said.

"Thanks for returning Ganny," Katie said, "He's not going to turn into a snail or anything, is he?"

"Your boy will be fine, Mrs. Smith." Rumple said, "trust me. He's in good hands."

Rumple and Belle left. Cinderella came up to them.

"You!" she exclaimed, "you tried to take my baby away from me!"

"Rumple!" Belle scolded, "Again? What is it with you and kidnapping people's children?"

"I lost my boy," Rumple sighed.

"That's no excuse for taking the children of others." Belle said, "I'll help you find him if you apologize to her."

"I'm sorry." Rumple said, through clenched teeth.

"Apology accepted." Cinderella said.

Meanwhile Regina was consulting with Victoria and the Magic Mirror.

"My Queen," the Mirror said, "Snow White and the Powells have formed an alliance."

"Let them come," Regina said, "I'm ready for them."

"Your majesty," Victoria said, "Although your army of supervillains has been defeated, there's one super you've forgotten about."

"And who might that be?" Regina asked.

"Me, your majesty," said a voice, as Austin Davies came out the shadows. "My name is Austin Davies, and I humbly bow before you, my Queen!"

"You may rise," Regina said, as he got up, "Now please, Mr. Davies, show me what you can do!"

Davies transformed his body into a living shadow.

"Very interesting," Regina said, "you will be the one to snuff out the light in Snow White's heart, and bring me the corpses of Emma Swan and the Powells! Now go forth, for the glory of your Queen!"

"Yes, your majesty!" Davies said, as he faded away into the darkness.

Meanwhile, Snow White, Prince Charming, Emma Swan, Jefferson, Pinocchio, Gepetto, Red, Granny, Joshua, George, Cinderella, Prince Thomas, Aurora, Prince Phillip, Mulan, Rachel Jacobs, Aladdin, Ariel, Jiminy Cricket, the Blue Fairy, Nova, the Seven Dwarves, Hansel, Gretel, and the Powell family marched down main street of Pacific Bay to prepare for battle.

"Lights out!" came a voice, as the sky was suddenly blanketed by darkness.

Austin Davies materialized from his shadow form.

"Davies!" Jim said.

"Mr. Powell," Davies said, "you remember me, good!"

He came to Rachel. "I remember you, too." he said.

"So do I," Rachel said, "And I still have the gash in my shoulder to remember you by!"

"I always like to leave a little memento with all of the people I meet," Austin said.

"Yeah, well, you're not gonna be leavin' souvenirs this time!" George said.

"You think you can stop me?" Davies asked.

"I think we have a pretty fair chance!" Snow said.

"Attack!" Charming yelled.

Nova and the Blue Fairy started to zap Davies with their magic wands. Snow shot arrows at him. Emma was shooting him with a gun, Charming, Thomas, Mulan, and Phillip came at him with their swords. Granny fired arrows from her crossbow. Hansel, Gretel, and the Seven Dwarves threw stones and diamonds at him. Red transformed into a wolf and leapt at him.

Meanwhile, Jim and Stephanie slipped away.

"We have to go after Regina," Jim said.

"What about the kids?" Stephanie asked, "we can't just leave them!"

"They're resourceful," Jim said, "they can take care of themselves, honey!"

"Ok," Stephanie said, "But we should've left them at Katie's with Henry and Grace."

"Henry and Grace don't have superpowers." Jim said.

The Powells ran off.

Meanwhile, as the heroes were battling Davies, JJ used his superbrain and spied Jefferson's hat.

"Joshua! Daphne!" JJ called, "I need you to lure him over here!"

Joshua and Daphne used their newly acquired telekinetic powers to forcefully pull Davies toward the direction of the hat.

"Jefferson, now!" JJ shouted, as Jefferson picked up his hat, fueled by magic from Nova and the Blue Fairy. The hat sucked Austin Davies inside.

"I guess that wraps up this case!" Emma said.

"Not yet," Daphne said, "Mom and Dad need us!"

Meanwhile, Jim and Stephanie approached the abandoned high school, which was Regina's newly designed fortress, and went inside.

"I'm so thrilled you could come, Mr. and Mrs. Powell," Regina called out, "We've been expecting you!"

Regina was sitting on a throne in the middle of the hallway, which now resembled her royal chamber. Victoria was standing next to her.

Stephanie punched Victoria with full force as she ran up to her at top speed, knocking her unconscious.

"Well, I see you've wasted no time in dispatching my servants," Regina said.

"What have you done to our city?" Jim demanded, "Reverse the spell, now!"

"I'm afraid I can't do that, Mr. Powell," Regina said, "not until I have my revenge against Snow White once and for all!"

Jim leapt at Regina, to which Regina sent him flying backward into a row of lockers with her magic powers.

"Stop this!" Stephanie shouted, "We'll give you whatever you want, just don't hurt my husband or any more innocent people."

"Innocent?" Regina asked, "Dr. Powell, I don't think you know the meaning of the word. Snow thinks she's innocent, as does Emma Swan, and many other individuals, but they've all done a terrible injustice, and they must suffer for their crimes!"

"You want me Regina?" a female voice called, "come and get me!"

Snow White, Emma Swan, Prince Charming, Joshua, George, the Powell kids, and the rest of the fairy tale characters stood at the entrance of the school.

Regina zapped them all with magic, but Jefferson used his hat to use the magic against her, and suck her in.

"You haven't seen the last of me!" Regina yelled, "I will return! You can count on it!"

"Not for a long time!" Emma said, "come on, guys, let's go home."

Later in Storybrooke, at Snow's apartment, everyone was celebrating their victory.

"Here's to my parents and the Powell family, for helping us finally defeat Regina!" Emma said, as she raised her glass for a toast.

"Here, here!" Red responded.

The Powells, George, Katie, Joshua, Gandalf, Henry, Grace, and the rest of the fairy tale characters partied and danced while Belle and Rumplestiltskin quietly slipped away, unnoticed.

They walked off into the forest.

"Belle," Rumple said, "I know we've been through a lot, lately, but I want you to come with me."

"Where?" Belle asked.

"On a journey, Belle." Rumple said, "I went to Pacific Bay because I thought I might find my son, there: Baelfire."

"He's the one you lost?" Belle asked.

"Yes, Belle," Rumple said, "as you recall me telling you about him."

"Ah yes, I remember now." Belle said, "I love you, Rumplestiltskin, and I will go with you to the ends of the earth if that's what it takes."

"Thank you, Dearie," Rumple said, "And I'm sorry about the bad things I've done. We'll head out, but first there's something I must do."

"You're not going to unleash magic again, or anything?" Belle asked.

"No, Belle," Rumple said, "Well, maybe a little. Just a small curse to make everyone forget about this encounter with the people of Pacific Bay and place all events as to how they once were."

"Why do you want to do that, Rumpy?" Belle asked. "I liked the Powells,"

"Oh, we'll remember them, Belle," Rumple said, "but no one else will."

He took out a vial contain purple magic mist, and another vial containing the green trilsetum formula, and mixed them together. A dark cloud formed over the city once more, as the clock struck noon.

I hope you enjoyed this story! Since season 2 of OUAT has not started yet, I thought I would devise I way to put everything back in order, so there wouldn't be any inconsistencies. Only a month and ten days left until season 2! I really wish there was a No Ordinary Family season 2, but I'll be writing NOF season 2 fanfics that will eventually lead up to this story.

Trailer: watch?v=1z-wmyxr8PU


End file.
